Timeline of the World of Claybough (3139)
< PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3138) – NEXT TIMELINE (3140) > ---- March 3139 *17th: Dagum Firebeard, Nanther Oreal, Rosar Anthas, Senic Halmar, and Tyrea Neylis, members of the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company, stop a rampaging umber hulk from destroying a warehouse district in Cauldera, Attillan, keeping innocents, including Crapsatchel out of harms way. Later that same evening, a beautiful woman, identifying herself only as Celeste, invites the Keepers to a business dinner at the Cusp of Sunrise. **'See: Hulk Smash' *18th: Menz-El Ci'Fer rejoins the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company at a private meeting at the Cusp of Sunrise. Celeste introduces the group to Davked Splintershield who hires them to rescue his long-missing son, Zenith Splintershield, from Bhal-Hamatugn, a kuo-toa citadel deep underground. They leave on the following morning. **'See: Dinner and a Deal' *21st: After three days travel in the mountains, the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company encounter Jarod, an insane bard, who believes himself the ruler of an imaginary kingdom. After helping Jarod defend his kingdom, he tells them where to find the entrance to Bhal-Hamatugn. **'See: The Realm of Anduria' *24th: After three more days of difficult mountain hiking, the Keepers reach Bhal-Hamatugn. They defeat the hydra guardian and recover Zenith Splintershield at the cost of Senic Halmar who is slain by the angered Kuo-toan clerics. **'See: Bhal-Hamatugn' *29th: Completing the long trek back down out of the mountains, the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company return Zenith Splintershield to his father and contact Jasmin Halmar to return her brother Senic's body and possessions. **'See: Going Home' April 3139 *6th: At Fort Genmarr, Urjusty, Lord Orion Alandel receives word from family and friends of a dramatic increase in giant activity and attacks. Believing an attack on Sandpoint, Urjusty, to be imminent, Orion gathers Basatari, Carim Finestone, Makkari Toldar Barbour, and Takoda of the Order of The White Willow adventuring company and rides for Sandpoint. *11th: Another caravan out of Free City, Westreach goes missing near the Grov'val Stair. Overseer Shiela Meuller asks Alexandra Cavanagha, Sir Argus the Fallen, and Song Jin-Lo of the Blood of the Fallen adventuring company to investigate and bring an end to the self-proclaimed 'King of the Grov'val Stair.' In Cauldera, Attillan, discontent becomes a full riot in the streets when Maavu Arlintal, an outspoken critic of the Lord-Mayor's new taxes and half-orc tax collectors, announces that Alek Tercival has challenged captain of the town guard, Terseon Skellerang to a duel according to the Old Law of Peers. Dagum Firebeard, Menz-El Ci'Fer, Midnight, Nanther Oreal, Rosar Anthas, and Tyrea Neylis of the Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company rescue Sergeant Krewis from the mobs, and Maavu from unseen assassins who invites them to a meeting in two days in Redgorge, Attillan. **'See: Chaos in the Streets' *12th: A fire breaks out in Minuta's Board, a cheap inn, in Cauldera, Attillan. The Keepers of the Cauldron adventuring company arrive to help with evacuation, battle a pair of large fire elementals, they are forced to work alongside the Blue Duke when he arrives to put out the fire with cones of cold. **'See: A Fire in the Night' *13th: FSDS ---- < PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3138) – NEXT TIMELINE (3140) > Category:UNDER CONSTRUCTION